You're My Girl
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Jack and Kim have a little chat about him being her girl! One-shot dialogue only. a little kinky Also Kick! Please Read!


**Hey guys here's another one-shot! Hope you guys like it! And thanks for all your positive reviews! Also I kinda stole a line from Paperclips written by Forgotten Moments. Check out her story! It's amazing! Hope you enjoy! Also review please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

"Hey babe"

"Jack, don't babe me! I'm pissed at you and I'm not evening your girl"

"Who said you aren't my girl"

"Ummm... Me"

"Kim you're MY girl! Why do you think no boy at school comes up and talks to you"

"YOU DID THAT?! No wonder. And especially what you did to Brad"

"Kim he kind of deserved it"

"What did he do? He was only talking to me!"

"Really now? So he wasn't just touching your butt"

"So he was touching my butt... And he tried to talk me into having... Sex with him..."

"I knew it.. WAIT! He what now?! I knew I should have done more but NOOO! You had to pull me back"

"Jackie don't be mad! Please! If I didn't stop you would have been suspended"

"if you become my girl and only my girl I'll consider not punching Brad in the face every time I see him"

"Fine"

"Yay now Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, ONLY if you do whatever I want now"

"Okay whatever you want except s-"

"LET'S GO SHOPPING"

"But I don't want to go"

"Fine just consider yourself single, goodbye Jackson"

"Nonononono I'll go shopping with you"

"Thought you see it that way"

"I get to chose the store and I get to see everything you try on"

"Fine with me, I need buy clothes gave half my clothes to charity even the ones that I just bought!"

"Aww that's my Kimmy always giving. you know you are an amazing girl. You're so special and generous always thinking of others"

"Thanks Jack. It really means a lot for you to tell me that even though I heard it many times, when you say it, it makes me really feel special"

*Kim gives Jack a kiss on the lips but it turns to a passionate one, thanks to Jack*

"You taste like strawberries, and I'm addicted to strawberries. Did you know that?"

"Hmmm maybe I should wear this lip gloss more often, for you"

"Sounds perfect, maybe I should try some more"

"Nope, we have to go shopping! Where do you want to go I have $5,000 to get ride of"

"Damn Kim, is that your allowance?"

"Yes bow where do you want to go?! I want to go shopping!"

"Alight geez women! Let's go to the candy shop!"

"Jaacck stop being a kid and tell me a CLOTHING store any where any store"

"I know a perfect one, Victoria Secrets"

"You perv"

"Hey you said ANY clothing store"

"But I don't want to model bras and thongs for you. You're just getting something out of this"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

"You are"

"Okay so I am. Can't help it, I'm a hormonal teen who wants to see his sexy girlfriend in sexy lingerie. Kills two birds with one stone"

"Whatever let's go"

**-Time Skip-**

"OH God! That was so embarrassing!"

"No no it was hilarious Kim"

"Maybe for you! The clerk was like don't forget to use protecting he's got a lot of stamina so you might be in for a long ride! She thought we were Gunna have sex!"

"Oh lighten up you know you want to. I bet you have sex dreams about me"

"As for you Jack, because as I remember, little Jack popped up when I was in the lacy lingerie"

"Shut up"

"Thats what I thought"

"So can we go now?"

"We just went to one store! We have to go to others! Like I can't just wear my bra and thong around all day!"

"That would be a great sight to see you know.."

"Other boys would see me in only me bra and thong too"

"Let's go to Forever 21 I hear they have a sale. Girls like sales right?"

"Thought you see it my way"

-Time Skip After 8 stores-

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure just put my stuff my car then your set to go"

"Alright done, I think we have time to make out"

"naw I'll pass"

"That wasn't an question Kim, it was a statement"

"Jack no-mmph"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe we should take my house, parents are out of town for a week"

"Get in the car Crawford, I'm driving"

"Okay Jackie"

"Don't call me Jackie, Kimmy"

"Touché"

"..."

"Get out get out! We're here!"

"Calm your balls Jack"

"Can't little Jack is excited"

"Did I do that?"

"No, a slutty cow did"

"Ah shut it Anderson! Just trying to play innocent little girl"

"Really cuz I was really looking for bad girl"

"huh really"

"ow... did you just push me against the wall"

"Shut and just kiss me"

_Kim crashed her lips against Jack's as she started ripping off Jack's button up_

"Feisty aren't we?"

"I like it rough"

"We should do it on the kitchen counter"

"JACK! we eat on that!"

"Parents bedroom?"

"Eww! How about my bedroom"

"Fine but since you're not following my orders I'm Gunna go all dominate Jack on you"

"I dare you I bet there isn't even one. You're to sweet"

_Jack growled as he pinned Kim against the door and kissed her passionately. He roughly ripped off her shirt and started caressing her breast and Kim moaned_

"Who's dominate now Kimmy?"

"J-Jack just shut up and fuck me"

"Your wish is my command"

"Also like I said I like it rough, so no mercy"

"Babe you are Gunna be in a hell of a ride today"

"Excite me"

**-After they're done-**

"wow I really was in for a ride"

"told you so"

"Don't get too cocky Jack"

"Alright, but Kim you are my girl and I love you"

"I love you too Jack. And you'll always be my guy. The one and only."

"Kim Crawford is Jack Brewer's girl... I like that"

"Me too... Me too"

**The End**

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW! XOXOXO **


End file.
